Never or Forever?
by the-voiceless
Summary: It's the Present Time, which is 2011. You have great family and friends. You and your bf just broke up over the summer. An evil girl is back in school. And a dark and handsome new History teacher is here...that has his eyes on you.
1. Chya and Surpise!

**Chapter 1**:

Name: Kira Howl

Age: 16

Eyes: Grey

Hair: Brown

It's the year 2010 and it's the beginning of school right now, my parents are doing good so far, and my friends are still the same ever since Pre-K, and I've been doing fine. But, the sad thing is, is that me and my boyfriend broke up and we've went our separate ways too. We're friends now, but the word 'friend' doesn't seem to be working out, and he's been….distant from me.

And his name's Rick Wood, and he was the quarterback of the Highschool football team, the super official reflection of the female fantasy, and he was nominated Prom King three times in a row.

But for some odd reason, he wasn't my type and I felt that I didn't like him the way he liked me, and so it was just over for the both of us.

But everything's been fine so far throughout the summer, if I get past all the drama…so far. Until school started with a new History Teacher.

**Present Time**:

"Hey, Kira! Hi! It's been a long time since last school year that I've seen you, and I like your hair…! What is that? Highlights?" My best friend, Donna, said and she looked at my head.

"Yea, I added some highlights over the summer," I responded, and ran my fingers through my hair.

"I likey…! And, I like your school bag," Donna commented.

"Uh huh, I just bought it yesterday."

"Oh, did you hear? Tanya got a puppy!" Donna squealed and my eyes widened.

"Ahh! What's its name!?" I squealed and clapped my hands together.

"I don't know. She didn't have enough time, because it got ran over that very day…"

I widened my eyes and slapped my hand over my hand and gasped.

"Any good news? At all, huh?" I whispered with my eyes, still wide.

"Yea, her parents got her a hamster…" Donna smiled.

"Well that's good news, and what's its name?" I asked, and hoping it _had_ a name, and it didn't get flushed down the toilet or anything. Or eaten.

"It's name is Mr. Stinky, and he's a very stinky animal…" Donna smiled.

"I would've never have figured…" I shook my head, and we both began to head off to our first class, and then we met with the rest of my friends. First of all, I met Tanya, and then in class we met Sonya, Alex, and Alika. Sonya and Alex and Alika and I were best friends ever since the beginning of our lives, mostly, and how we met we don't know, but it's been going great ever since.

**And so….**

"Hey, Kira! Isn't this SO weird? All of us in the same class?"

"I know! Coincidence, it's where it all begins. And now, class begins."

"Yea totally, and, oh no, look who it is…! It's Ashley! Ashley Knight. She's back!?"

We all looked over secretly and we saw the beautiful brunette dictator standing in a big huddle with her group of over-rated pussies along with her new Prada pink book bag with a crappy new delicate cellphone to go with it.

Ashley was always the same. She was wearing jeans, new sunglasses, and some 12$ lip gloss. Her groupies were always armed and dangerous and Ashley's empire was made of stone and money! It was slightly impossible to bring her down. And that's what we didn't like about her. She's a bitch.

One time, last year in school, she got into this fight with a new girl and they got all pissy at eachother, and Ashley found out that the new girl kissed her boyfriend. Then, Ashley got ticked off and then went to her house when the new girl didn't know it, and spray painted 'whore' all over it. Even in the street for the whole neighborhood to see and the new girl went to another school.

But that was just a rumor. Or was it?

"Oh god, it is her! Oh, did you hear that she's hunting for a man, now?"

"Huh, speak of the devil, when did she finally come back from the brothel?"

"Oh, you're so bad! But you're so true. And wasn't her boyfriend, Mark?"

"Yea, and he dumped her! And she freaked out, and now she's totally devastated!"

"Ha! Serves her right! And she'll be carrying that scar until she dies!"

"Hey, Kira, are you and her still in that rival thing? You two have been flippin' out about that one _thing_ that was about that one _thing_ and….yea."

"Oh, I remember now! Yea, it was about that one _thing_ of that _thing_ of the _thing_ with that one _thing_?"

"Yea, that…_thing_…that started that whole _thing_ which we know is that _thing_ of which we know today.."

"Ugh, that was a horrible _thing_! And she's a horrible _thing_! Why can't everyone just forgive and forget!? I mean it was a bad _thing_, but how bad could that _thing_ could've gotten huh?"

"Because, the world isn't fair! And everything gets fatal when high school drama comes!"

"Drama! You gotta love it! I love it!"

"Now after all this time, I still hate that _thing_, and that _thing_ still haunts me today! And of course Kira remembers that _thing_, huh?" Sonya smiled.

Everyone looked at me.

"Of course I remember that _thing_, Sonya, I was involved with that _thing_, and if that _thing_ that we're talking about now comes back, I'm going to die! God, I hate that _thing_ so much," I smiled as I growled.

"I just hope that _thing_ never comes back again to haunt us, and stay forever until we are dead…."

"Oh, way to get to the positive side of this…."

All of us were talking, and I got out my cellphone and began to text a guy I know. It wasn't Rick, but it was Richard.

Richard and I have known eachother ever since the 2nd grade and I'll never forget how we met, and we've been inseparable ever since, and we're not dating, but we're just really good friends, and nothing more.

How we met is, is when I was playing basketball with my friends, and I tried to shoot at the hoop, but it bounced off and it hit his head.

Things were weird, but fun after that.

_You: I h8t History class! Ugh! Where r u?_

_Richard: In art. How u been?_

_You: Good. Summer wnt ok & 2day isn't so bad_

_Richard: Mine 2…_

_You: Good to talk to u again_

_Richard: Likewise. _

_You: C u after school?_

_Richard: K!_

_You: K! C ya!_

I smiled and shut my cellphone before the teacher could come in and snatch it away. Tanya and everyone else was talking happily among themselves, and I smiled as school was starting again. I could update on my social and personal life with my friends.

It was cool to be in Highschool.

"Oh! Talking to your boyfriend, Kira?" Alex teased and my cheeks warmed.

"Shoosh! Class is starting!" I said quickly and snapped my head towards the white board. Alex rolled her eyes, and smiled happily as she knew that she saw my blush.

**Your Class Schedule:**

**1****st**** Hour: Chemistry**

**2****nd**** Hour: French 3**

**3****rd**** Hour: World Literature**

**4****th**** Hour: Geometry**

**5****th**** Hour: Study Hall**

**6****th**** Hour: Choir**

**7****th**** Hour: World History**

There were some new teachers in 3rd and 4th Hour, and you also had some friends that were in some of your classes and it was last hour.

It was 7th hour, and Tanya and Sonya were in your class with you, and you were very anxious because at the last school year you sucked at History! You seemed to fail every test, but as time went passed you didn't care if you had an '_F_' in class. But you survived anyway.

So you entered the history domain. And Tanya and Sonya were talking.

"What do you mean couples are everywhere? So how are people getting together today?"

"Alcohol…."

I giggled and sat down. 7th Hour begun.

_**10 Minutes Later**_:

"Damn, where is our teacher? How long's it been? I'm bored, and it's really awkward!"

"I know, right? It's our first day, and he's late! Is this what my parents really paid for?"

"I don't know guys, maybe something came up. But I don't care," I said and supported my head with my hand and gave a deep sigh from exhaustion and my friends were very frustrated.

"But, who the hell cares! If the dude isn't here, then we can talk!" Tanya said smiling and they huddled into a circle to being gossiping.

"Enough. Take your seats, ladies! Class has begun…." The deep and rich of my teachers voice and I looked up and my eyes widened slightly.

The rapture of the class died as they saw the teacher come through the door with a long and wide velvet jacket on his shoulders and back and a pile of notebooks in his stiff pale hands with a devious smile on his perfect face that could save my soul.


	2. Nuisance and Cheating

**Chapter 2**:

My new History teacher was this tall, dark, and handsome '_being_' from another universe, and he seemed to come from this whole new weird atmosphere that I couldn't put my finger on. And not to mention his _height_ too, so he was like this dark wood tree that was born and had grown in darkness, but it was…beautifully grown in that darkness.

"Good morning," he hummed.

He smiled, revealing the most perfect set of white teeth I'd ever seen. They actually gleamed, like well-tended weaponry and they were beautiful to look at, until his lips came together again.

And his outfit was totally out of version with our own, and it seemed he was still hanging onto the fashion back in the Middle Ages. Which was cool with me.

And his whole figure was as stiff as a board, and his arms were folded neatly behind his back like he was going to meet the Queen of England or something, His jacket was more like a cloak, and his pants were clean and straight, and his shoes were neatly polished and it was more like boots.

"Hello…" I whispered very low and my friends looked at me and pointed to him secretly, like they were freaked out. And the I stiffened as he looked at me, as if he heard me whisper my small greeting towards him. I gulped.

God, his eyes were black.

He was muscular, tall, lean, like a model too, with strong cheekbones, a straight nose, and a strong jaw that put everyone under a spell. Everyone.

"My name is Draco Vlad, and I will be your History teacher…" He gave another smile, and I just hallucinated for a moment and class begun.

_**20 Minutes Later**_:

In my mind, I was taking photographs of him, and my friends never took their eyes off of him all throughout the class, and they never usually took any attention to History Class before. His arms were locked behind his back tightly with a firm grip, and every time he turned around on his heel and smile his pearly white teeth, the florescent lights would flicker. Like lightening.

He was the most….weirdest…thing I had ever laid eyes on, and he was absolutely a stranger I _had_ to meet.

At the end of class, me and my friends huddled together and took deep gulps of air, and I was the suffocating back there! Whenever the _new teacher _was around, we couldn't breathe, and he was…binding.

"Dude, I know that this is so wrong to say, but _our history teacher is hot_!" Alex said in her brightest glee

"I know! Dude, and did _you hear that sexy accent_? I love those kind of accents! Oh, it makes me shiver!"

"Ok, guys, it's our first day, so let's not jump ahead to this kind of…stuff," I mumbled, and clearly annoyed that my friends had a major crush on the new teacher, and they didn't think it was weird. It was weird!

That was the thing. It was like, he created the darkness in the room. He's going to tear us down in class, like taming mustangs and he was the trainer with the whip, who would love us without mercy.

But the day was over, and I had to concentrate and think about my homework that they already assigned on the first day of school, which sucked.

_**After School**_:

"Hey, Kira, there's a new movie coming out this Friday. You in?"

"Depends on what it is, who's going, and who's buying." I smiled.

"Sonya's buying, all of us are going, and we're watching that chick flick."

"Yea, I've seen the previews to that. It looks pretty cool…"

"Ok. And I'll chip in for popcorn and soda," I insisted.

"Cool. And, there's a party at Rick's house, too. And he says…."

"We're invited? And we're magically VIPs to his part, just because he likes us?" Alex finished Sonya's sentence. We sighed.

"Yes. It's so freakn stupid! And I hate it how he likes us. It's…immature."

"Or, one of us?" Alex smiled and looked at me. I scoffed and looked the other way. And everyone was silent, and they stole glances at me. I closed me eyes.

There had been a rumor going around the school for a month that Rick and I had hooked up again, but we didn't and I was completely annoyed by that. And now a rumor's been going around that Rick wants me back as his girlfriend, and he'll do anything to have me again. But that was stupid. Everything was stupid. Rick was stupid.

They're all stupid! All of them!

So what, if he's been Prom King 3 times in a row all these years? So what, if he's the Quarterback of the football team? And so what if he's super hot and very popular in all of the school? Do all of those things matter? To other girls, yea.

Those things just don't matter to me.

"Kira?"

I blinked and looked at Tanya. And as I looked everyone was staring at me, and I felt sorta awkward about this.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I just hallucinated. I do that often. Sometimes…"

"We've noticed. And it made me worry for a minute there."

"Ok! We're going to the movies on Friday!" Sonya announced and we all cheered and I laughed on how immature we were.

_**At Your House**_:

"So, how did you do on your Quiz? Kira?"

"Huh? What quiz?" I asked and paused eating my dinner.

"The one in French? You said you studied last night…"

"Oh, yea! I did ok, on it. It wasn't too hard." I sighed.

"Ok. I was just checking, sweetheart."

She smiled at me. I looked down and poked at the plate of spaghetti that was swirled around like little snakes. Snakes? Ugh, that thought made me quiver. I sighed and took a sip from my glass of Coke. Mom mother smiled and began to eat her plate.

The truth about my French Quiz earlier today in school was that I wasn't concentrating on it in the first place, because my mind was somewhere else. And mostly it was because I was thinking about Rick, and, mostly about _him_ too.

And all those thoughts about _him_ today made me….absolutely and positively fail the foreign language quiz. Great. And I was disappointed and shocked at how I just didn't care about the quiz, because usually my grades are the most important thing to me in Highschool, and I hoped that didn't fully bring down my grade.

I mean, my new History teacher wasn't that fascinating, and it worried me that I was finding him somewhat attractive. Because he had that look about him, that made him mysterious and…strange all at the same time.

"Is your dinner alright, sweetheart? I tried my best to not burn it." My mom interrupted my thoughts.

"It's fine mom. I'm ok. You're ok…with cooking," I made her believe and smiled and picked up the rest of my food in my mouth.

I finished my dinner and went upstairs. My homework was halfway done, but I still had to study for the French Quiz again. I had to re-do it, for points. And my French teacher was disappointed that I failed too.

So I called my friends up, to see what's going on.

_**You: Ok, so, what did Richard say? About the party at Rick's house? He seemed…quiet.**_

_**Donna: Yea, he is a little suspicious about it. But he said he'll go.**_

_**You: Do you think it's going to be awkward? Between, like, Rick and Richard?**_

_**Sonya: There had been some tension between them, lately. An early rivalry in school?**_

_**Alex: It's drama! I'm telling you! They're both…hating eachother.**_

_**Sonya: Why? Maybe we won't understand, because it's a 'guy thing' or something….**_

_**You: Yea. It's…something embarrassing, weird, or disturbing. I don't…I don't know…**_

_**Alex: Hey, guys? Do you think it's about…that one thing with that one thing?**_

_**Donna: No! Quit it! I hate talking about that one thing that involved that one thing!**_

_**You: I agree, and it's making me sick, guys. And I really feel sick. I-I'll see you guys, tomorrow.**_

_**Donna: Is it your mom's cooking again? She made spaghetti didn't she?**_

_**You: She's trying to get the recipe down. And she's failing…miserably.**_

_**Sonya: Ok, girl, get some rest. And if you feel sick and need to puke, then just toss it!**_

_**Alex: But, Kira, you still are going to Rick's party, aren't you?**_

_**Donna: Yea, I hear it's going to be really awesome. Rick's celebrating his little brothers birthday. Isn't that sweet?**_

_**You: Yea. It's….sweet. Really. Um, I'll be there….**_

I hung up the phone and sat cross-legged on my bed, and sighed and softly rubbed my temples, because I hated it when Rick and Richard get on eachothers' nerves. That made everything difficult and it made me feel that it was my fault for some reason, and I didn't like it.

"Oh god, why do you have to be like that Richard…" I whispered through my teeth and brushed my hair back. (Damn it, Richard. Don't go pissing off Rick. He'll only hurt you, Richard.) I thought, and I shivered at what would happen if they got into a serious fight and got hurt.

So, maybe the party wasn't such a good idea. This was trouble. But, I thought about it no longer and fell asleep.

_**The Next Day**_:

I was in 4th hour class, Geometry, and I had my friend Donna with me, and it was only a few minutes before the bell would ring and announce lunch. My teacher was already grading our homework that we turned in a moment ago, and she gave us a worksheet on rectangles and circles. It was no problem for me, so I was ok. I think.

"So, I don't get question 4...and 8. What rule comes first?"

"You just have to find the reciprocal, first. Weird, but it'll help."

"Oh, ok. And do you have homework…for history?"

"Um, yea. All we had to do was to take notes, right?" Donna blinked.

"Yea. We're already taking a Test in his class, already. It sucks."

"Oh my gawd, Donna! You didn't do your notes, did you?" I gawked.

"Why, Kira, why on earth would you think that!? That's ridiculous!"

"……You're a really bad liar….."

"I did my homework and I totally did not forget to do it last night when we were all talking on the phone and I'm not about to freak out when I go into his class and get a lunch detention on the second day of school…!"

"You freak…! Ok, I'm gonna let you cheat, this one time!" I warned her and I gave her my notes for Mr. Vlad's class assignment. And throughout the whole day, I haven't heard from him yet, so he must be busy.

"Hey, Kira. Do you know if Richard's going to the party?"

"I don't know. I haven't asked him. But, should I?"

"I don't know. It's your choice, Kira. You can if you want to."

"Maybe, I should," I insisted.

"Ok. Alright, my bell senses are tingling," Donna said, and the bell rang! We gathered all of our books and I was walking from the classroom with Donna, and we had to split from there.

I had to find Richard and ask him about the party, and Donna had to go and find our other friends and tell them what's going on.

"What's the whole point of this, anyway? I should trust that Richard won't get into a fight and Rick shouldn't too. Maybe I'm worrying too much."

I sighed and I had no idea that a man was right in front of me.

"Ms. Howl?"

I looked up, but saw no one. I looked down from where I came, and no one was there. My fingers tapped against my books. I looked down the hallway I was going through and no one was there. I kept walking and no one was in front of me, since everyone was outside eating their lunch.

"Ms. Howl?"

I looked down the hall again, now annoyed that I can't locate where the voice is coming from and it was getting kinda scary. I took a deep and hard glance down the hallway, and I turned around--

"Ms. Howl!?"

I shrieked and jumped at the same time, and I dropped my books! My books slapped the floor as soon as it made contact! I had goosebumps all over my skin! And I was shaking softly, and I took in sharp breathes.

Mr. Vlad was right in front of me and I had no idea how he got there so fast, but it was beyond me anyway. He just scared me.

"Oh my god, you….you….um, hi? Mr. Vlad?"

"Yes, Ms. Howl, I've been wanting to meet your acquaintance today."

"Really? About what?"

"I believe I overheard you making interesting conversation to your familiar when you were schooling in 4th hour."

"What?" I asked and narrowed my eyes, and I didn't understand his accent along with the big words.

"Ms. Howl, back when I was your age, a long, long, long time ago. Cheating, cheating was not allowed in school. And if a student ever dared cheated in class, he or she would be punished severely." Mr. Vlad said, pacing the hallway and taking in it small features in, and he did not smile.

"And…?"

"I would need to make lecture to your familiar, as well…" Mr. Vlad said and his arms were still locked behind his back.

"Dude, can you talk English please? And what 'familiar' too?"

"Your…friend," Mr. Vlad said in disgust, and he stopped walking around and he stood direct and firm, like a statue.

"Oh, um, ok. That's fine with me, but I don't know what she would say…"

"Oh, when I'm done with the both of you, neither one of you will ever cheat in my class again. Is that not unclear, my pupil?" Mr. Vlad leaned in about 5 inches and all I could do was stand there and listen, and obey what he requested.

"It was just notes, Mr. Vlad, I don't think you need to--"

"**Oh, but I do**!" He snapped and I flinched.

His hot breathe breathed on me, and I held my breathe, and my hands got tight like they were hanging on to a rope.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Howl."

Mr. Vlad nodded his head and turned on his heel and walked down the hallway, and as he was out of sight, I picked up my books and continued to walk. Mr. Vlad seemed to be in a bad mood already.

"Jerk…"

I breathed under my breathe, and I didn't care if I cheated anymore.

_**At 6**__**th**__** Hour**_:

"So, like, he just yelled at you? For no reason?"

"Well, it's because he overhead me and Donna cheating. She was just copying my notes. I didn't think it was that bad…"

"Well, if he touches you in the harshest of way, you can actually sue him for that…"

"You can sue your teacher?"

"Yea! Isn't that great!? I found out over the summer…"

"Ok. Ok, guy. Back to the point. Should a teacher treat a student like that?"

"Well, we don't know. We're not teachers, and if we were, we'd be running the place."

*Bell Rings for 7th Hour*

"Well, me and Donna have to face the music," I sighed, and greatly disappointed that me and Donna are in trouble. It was just some damn notes! Was it that harmful? Was it that much of a crisis in the ugly sanctuary of the school grounds.

"Yea, and he was, like, pissed off, too."

"Well, Kira, at least tomorrow's Friday. We have that movie to see…"

"Right. Well, it's in my next class, now. See ya guys!"

"Oh, great! Now, hell's here…"

I smiled and graciously walked to my next class.


	3. Party and Popcorn

**Chapter** **3**:

When I walked into the classroom and everyone took their seats, and my arms were tired and sore from carrying books all the time. So was Donna.

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Well, where is he?"

"Ya know what? IDK."

Everything felt funny, like when you dry swallow a big pill and you can't choke it down. There wasn't anything suspicious, it was just different and I noticed that our History teacher wasn't here. Again.

Donna was too bored to notice that he was missing, and I suppose I was too, but that didn't catch my attention, and this was really annoying. I wondered what he was doing instead of teaching us stuff right now, and this was…weird. What was more important than his beloved students?

Yea right…

_**After School**_:

"So, our teacher totally ditched and we had no idea why he did! I was SO happy he wasn't there. So that means, it was cool that me and Kira cheated."

"It's not cheating, technically. All you guys did was take notes…"

"Well she took my notes…"

"Whatever! I think Mr. Vlad went way overboard with the whole homework thing."

"Total, relief."

"Ok. Um, I'll see you guys! I-I gotta go….!" I waved to them, and they waved back to me.

I jogged my way over to my dad's car and got in and buckled myself down, and I put my I-pod away. My bag was full of notebooks and binders and books. Homework was getting heavier these passing days, and it was only August.

"How was your day?"

I looked at him and lowered my head.

"Ya know, kids always hear that familiar question when their parents pick them up from school…" I pointed out.

"Hm, ok."

"How about another question?" I insisted as I rolled down my window to get some fresh air in the car. I felt alright when the sun came into the car.

"Ok, um, do you have homework?"

"Kids hear that question a lot too…." I mentioned and my dad smiled and began to pull the car out of school grounds. The engine revved.

"Ok, um, what are your plans for this weekend?"

Better.

"My friends and I are going to see a movie. And, maybe, going to this party we know."

"A party?" My dad said and he pushed the pedal a littler harder.

"Yea….is that a problem?"

"We'll have a talk at home…"

I sighed.

Kids hear that a lot too.

_**At Home**_:

"Kira, I told your mom about the party that you wanted to go to. And she wants to talk, during dinner. And I want to talk, too."

"No, you told mom? Seriously? You do realize what this means, right? She's gonna…flip out."

"No, she won't." Dad said, shaking his head.

"Yes, she will," I said, nodding my head.

"No, she won't. No, she won't."

"You don't know her as much as I do….!"

"I dated her for 5 years…!" Dad narrowed his eyes.

"And how did that turn out?"

"We're married?" He pointed out and I was silent for awhile.

"……You don't know her as much as I do….!"

"Shoosh! Here she comes…."

_**10 Minutes Later, Passed the Awkward Parts of Dinner**_:

"Kira. I just want you to be responsible. That's all, babe."

"Ya know what? I don't even know what you mean by that…"

"Well, it's as simple as….like, when you go to this party and you arrive and you realize that it's not a party…."

"Oh my god, mom! You are a such a flipper!"

"A flipper?"

"Yes, you're a flipper. A person who flips out easily. And Richard is my best friend, and we have a long history…!"

"Yes, you do. And that's what bothered me ever since we knew that you were dating that boy," my mom crossed her arms, and I narrowed my eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?" I asked, getting a little pissed.

"Kira, I didn't like that boy. He was a juvenile delinquent, and I-I'm just glad that you two are not dating anymore. That damn boy was a bad influence on you, and I'm glad that he's going to be gone this summer…."

"Good riddance!"

"Wow. You really know how to speak your mind, don't you mom? Well, whatever! I'm going to this party…" I pushed back my chair and I stalked up the stairs, and both of my parent went after me.

I couldn't believe that my mom found out that Richard was going to military school this summer, and it sorta made me sad that he had to go, and I wouldn't be able to spend some time with him.

I was going to miss him.

"Kira! Kira! Get down here right now!"

"Listen to your mother! Kira! Listen to us!"

I slammed the door. I locked it once. I locked it twice. I locked it the third time. I locked it the fourth time.

Hah!

They couldn't be able to get through that.

"I'm going to that party…."

_**Friday**_:

"So you mother got all bitchy and she and you dad are pissed all because of some stupid party?"

"I shouldn't have told them. I didn't think that one through," I growled and placed my head on the table in the cafeteria. It was lunch, and me and my friends were talking about what happened with my family drama.

"Huh. Damn….but, uh, you're still going right?"

"Oh yea."

"Not gonna tell your parents about this?"

"Oh yea."

"Steal money from their wallet or purse?"

"Oh yea."

"Sneaking out to meet us in a cab outside?"

"Oh yea."

"Have a good time and act like you did nothing wrong?"

"Oh yea."

"And afterwards, we can see a movie?"

"Oh yea."

"That's how you roll…."

_**At The Party After We Snuck Out**_:

"Omg, I love your outfit! And are those new sunglasses!?"

"This is going to be so great, and I can't wait to dance!"

"I know, right!? And no one here is going to drunk, are they?"

"I got all these bracelets at the mall, and the scarf is new too…"

"We are all young unpredictable young women…so…."

"This is gonna be fun! I hope there are a lot of people at this party."

"There might be a small chance, or we will anyway…."

"Beer is bad for you! Don't do drugs! What's the world coming to!?"

"Such a Drama Queen. But she's right. I don't want a hangover."

"There are a lot of stupid things we can do…and that is one of them."

"Me neither. I don't want another freakn migraine, again."

The music was decent and the beat was terrific. The food was awesome, and there was no drugs, alcohol, or weapons of any kind. Then I didn't notice Richard was looking at me from afar. And he came forward.

"Kira! Hey, I'm really glad you made it…!" Richard smiled.

"I'm glad too," I smiled at him and he grinned.

"So…where's Rick?" He asked, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Um, I don't know…why?" I felt tough energy come from him. He must've been thinking that I went here with Rick. Richard was always careful with rumors.

"Oh, I was just---Anyway, how are you!?"

"Fine…."

Tanya came running up to me and yanked me away and Richard just stood there as I was completely dragged away.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" I asked.

"You and I, and all of us, we need to get the hell out of here!"

"What!? Why!? I was talking to Richard…!"

"It's Rick!" Tanya spat out as we walked out the door.

"What!? Rick? What about him?"

"Dude, he's…sick in the head. And he wants you…!"

"What do you mean!?"

"I mean he _wants_ you…tonight. He's drunk as hell…!" My eyed widened, and I can't believe that he wanted _that_ tonight! He's such a dog!

"Damn! I knew he'd get drunk! Where are the girls!?"

"They're waiting for us. Let's go," Tanya and I walked out onto the road. All the rest of the girls were waiting for us, and they were shaking, and Alex was in the driver's seat and ready to turn the key.

We got in.

"Dude, you should've seen Rick, man. He was drunk! Ugh, scary....."

"I know! Right!? It's scary to face when he's like that…"

"Wait, you guys saw him?" I asked and Alex and Tanya nodded.

"Yea, we did. We was upstairs and he kept asking for you…."

"Don't worry, Kira. It's just like him, that's all," Sonya comforted.

When we got to the movie theaters it was almost 9:00 and it was pretty dark outside, and I was worried of how this school year would end. We got our tickets, went into the movie theater, and watched something that had to do with bad romance.

Ironic, I'd say….

When the movie was over, I wanted my money back. I hated the movie, and I had no idea what the producers were thinking. The bad romance movie just made me want to scream and I hated the ending too, it was too cheesy. It was time to head back, and my friends set out to go home, and I was tired.

But this Friday evening wasn't perfect, and it was mostly because something was missing from this day. My parents got pissed, the party was cut short, Rick's being a drunk jerk, and my History teacher wasn't in class. It wasn't ok.

I was dying and I heard that Monday he would be back to teach. And I wanted to know if he was. And maybe...I'd find a reason to wear lipstick.


	4. Jealousy and Shopping

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Dracula's POV**_:

Mischievous little vixen of the night. Along with all the other tasteful little teenagers that show themselves tonight were most intriguing to look upon. That little creature keeps it's beautiful mouth shut and that was the key, to keeping herself such a mystery. She had a vestal character around her, and he could smell it. This was all for a purpose. But one thing bothered him tonight, and it was Rick and Richard, so-called friends of Kira. There were many things that bothered him, but that was the most bothersome that ran within his thoughts. He disliked all of them.

Her family.

Her friends.

It was a loathsome idea that was, and with his eyes made of red gems, he observed the little creature. He was attached to her, but he was actually exquisitely curious about her first of all. From his powers of observation, she was silent, sweet and lovely and a soft principle in his life, now.

So he followed her to her home. But all that didn't really matter anymore and he did not care. Though some things he had cared for, such as her personal life with these parties that represented nothing, and meaningless social hours with kinsmen and friends. There were many things. Kira was in her room, and with her scent of soft rain and vanilla and it was all the more glorious. She was a wicked princess whose life was full of mischief and drama, which intrigued him further. But she was kind and confused. That's what he found to be cute, per say.

"Familiar girl…what will you do now, dear one?"

His Romanian accent caught up to him, and he smiled as soon she had fallen asleep. He sleeping form could even attract the ghouls of hell. That was interesting. When first he saw her, she was incomplete and undone. Like a character from a mystery book he would not read. This was that time of night that he would go hunting, and he was pretty certain of whom he would be hunting tonight.

Either Richard or Rick.

But none, he decided. He had already feasted. He turned from her window pane on his heel quick and huffed out cold air. He lifted up his collar and tightened his well-stitched tie on his chest, and he folded his arms once more. He walked along the edges of the roof, powerful and silent, and with those irregular thoughts about the female human that slumbered in her private chamber. Her house was as regular as any other house, and with a well-equipped garage. Delighted and satisfied with his small tour of the female human being's life at the moment, he ventured back home with a swift flight and with an odd smile upon his sinister face.

"Sleep now and may you find a new dawn, Ms. Howl…"

His cold lips whispered as he entered his own private property as he came swooping from the cold air, and into he glided towards his house with all windows shut and the door locked.

_**Saturday**_:

_**Your POV**_:

The party was short and sweet and the movie was dumb, and I can't even think anymore. And my parent's didn't know that I snuck out last night. My friends and I are going to walk downtown and look at stuff. I haven't seen Rick yet, and Richard is doing fine and yet, I'm not ok. I was completely devastated that this would happen. I don't want them to hate eachother, and I don't want them to be at war over me. I feel…odd and guilty of one of them got really hurt.

It was only 8:20 in the morning and I had not eaten breakfast yet, or taken a shower. I was still in my pajamas. I got off my bed and brushed my hair out and fixed up my new clothes that I was going to wear today. I felt that this day was going to be dull, even when I knew was planned.

Suddenly, my cellphone began to ring.

_**You: Uh…..Hello?**_

_**Alika: Hey, it's me…**_

_**You: Uncle Robert…?**_

_**Alika: No, it's me..**_

_**You: Grandma…?**_

_**Alika: Oh, that's cute…**_

_**You: Hahaha! What's up?**_

_**Alika: Hey, I just wanted to know how you're doing…**_

_**You: What do you mean?**_

_**Alika: Uh! You know what I mean…the two guys…last night…the party?**_

_**You: Oh, right. I'm doing ok. Just…worried. Really worried.**_

_**Alika: I would be too…and I haven't heard anything from the others.**_

_**You: Ok, cool, do we have a ride? To the mall?**_

_**Alika: Uh, yea, Tanya's mom is going to pick us up soon…**_

_**You: Cool, what time?**_

_**Alika: 9:30...**_

_**You: Gives me about an hour to get ready….**_

_**Alika: Alright and bring money…we're gonna go to Hot Topic…**_

_**You: *gasps* Our sanctuary!**_

_**Alika: I know! So, just called to let you know what's happening and to check up on you.**_

_**You: Ok, and, uh…thanks. A lot…**_

_**Alika: Welcome, dude, see ya soon!**_

_**You: A'right…later!**_

_**Alika: Later!**_

I hung up my phone and sighed. I got up and took a shower. So I had an hour and I got ready. I went downstairs, ate my breakfast, put my cellphone in my pocket, and set my books aside. I went into the kitchen to get my jacket and my mother was cleaning the dishes.

"Hey. Hey. Kira, where are you going, sweety?" asked my mother.

"To the mall. Mom, I told you last night, remember…?"

"Oh, alright then and don't stay out too late," warned my mother.

"I won't! And tell dad I won't need a ride back home, too!"

"Ok, and you better be back at 6:00, Kira. I mean it…!"

"I do, too! Bye!"

I shut the door and waited outside.

_**At The Mall**_:

Food had lost its taste. The colors seemed dull. The fashion was old. My mood didn't seem to set in right. It just didn't. My friends were blabbing on about…something that had nothing to do with shopping…and my mind was somewhere else. I couldn't think and maybe it was just…was just one of those days. I was spacing out. I seemed to be restless all the time too. I seemed to be disconnected.

All the time, I was…weirded out. And a soda couldn't help. I just felt so strange, like I had no strength in me.

"Kira…? Kira…? Hello…?" Alika waved her hand infront of my face.

"She's spacing out, dude…" Tanya said, and she sat down next to me.

"Quick, call 911...!" Tanya exclaimed, waving her hands around, smiling.

"Hahaha. Shut up, Tonya…" Sonya giggled and hitting her shoulder.

"Everyone shut up! Shut up! I think this is serious…!" shouted Donna.

"What…?" I whispered and I touched my head, and I felt I might vomit.

"And she lives! And she speaks. Dude, are you alright?" Sonya said.

"You look really pale, dude. You have a fever," asked Donna, frowning.

"Maybe it was the lemonade…" Alika pointed out and shaking her cup.

"No, it wasn't the drink. Maybe it was food poisoning?" shrugged Tanya.

"What? No, guys…I'm fine. Just gotta rest," I whispered and I felt sleepy.

"Ok…we'll give you a moment, babe, just rest," Donna said, smiling.

We were at the food court and we were sitting at a small booth and sipping our drinks and eating pizza. My friends just noticed that I was drowsy and I did need to rest. They sat back and I closed my eyes, but I could still hear them.

"Ok, so after the mall where do we go? We gotta go somewhere," Tanya pointed out.

"Well, I thought we all agreed that we would go walk downtown," Sonya smiled.

I opened my eyes and Alika touched my forehead and she gave my some water, and I sighed. I was not feeling good.

"Right and with……"

Donna trailed off and she didn't finish her sentence and she was looking off into the distance like she was entranced. Hypnotized. Spellbound. Engulfed. Captivated. Mesmerized. Awestruck.

I narrowed my eyes at her and wondered what she was looking at. All my friends looked in the other direction too and wondered what cut Donna off. I narrowed my eyes and only saw a woman and a man, an old couple, and a couple of teenagers. The janitor collecting the garbage, and a few mall cops and some stores. Was it the clothes? A cute guy? Her ex-boyfriend? Her mother?

No…it was Mr. V…!!

I gasped and my whole body was finally awake and my eyes went wide and my friends gasped! He was wearing normal clothes like any other guy would wear, except he let his hair loose. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a dark grey shirt and a dark brown belt, and he was deviously…sexy! Oh my gah, it was an incredible sight to behold! You couldn't help but drool.

And he was looking straight at me.


	5. Creepiness and Awesomeness

Chapter 5:

Everyone was frozen. There was no understanding on how I could feel right now. It was either shock or happiness. I wouldn't know. Was it even possibly accurate to see a teacher outside of school? Like other students would think, it was very rare to experience this. That was the key point. Why would Mr. V even be at a mall in the first place? Shopping? Looking for something? To kill time? I couldn't find the answer that would fit the personality of him. Or was there even an answer? It had nothing to do with us, but we all wanted to know of course. We were nosy girls, and that was the fun part of it all. It seemed everyone at school wanted to know everything about him…but couldn't find the courage to ask him. Or something. I wouldn't have a chance either. And that's what…bothers me.

"Dude, what is…what…is he doing here?" I asked in a quick breathe and my eyes were wide, and I began to feel dizzy.

"Wow, this is a rare occasion. I wouldn't expect him to be here. Shouldn't he be…like, not at the mall?"

"What! He's not allowed at the mall? Well, that's stupid…He can go anywhere he wants, remember…?"

"No, I mean…I don't know. I just didn't expect to find him…here. Ya know? Not like a guy like him first of all…"

"I sort of agree…because he's always serious in class and you would sorta expect him to a drill sergeant as a part time job…"

"I agree, too. He always seems to be so…cold. Hateful or…troubled, I'm not sure… Guy has problems…"

As my friends continued to talk about Mr. V in a questionable way, I began to think about all the possible ways he could be here. There was something nerve wracking about him that puzzled me to no end. Thinking he had a secret second personality or something. As he looked at me from across the huge room, my mind couldn't think straight. It all became foggy. Either it was because I was too shocked or dazzled. My body warmed up around me. I became a little scared. This smearing pain began to expand like a rubber band and I closed my eyes. It got hot and it was freezing at the same time. I tried to control it. But, all my mind could do was think of questions and it began to feel dizzy as the questions began to add up.

I looked at him closer.

He seemed to be wearing expensive clothes that even a professional Runway model couldn't even afford to buy and wear in perfect style, along with the shoes. It seems Mr. V never wore the same suit twice or something. I wondered what expensive cologne he must be wearing, if he had any. I wondered if his cologne was spicy or smooth. Because that's seems to be what Mr. V was…spicy in a mysterious way or smooth like silk in a notorious way. Like a winner and a challenger. Notorious and conniving. Which was always my favorite.

His deep eyes looked like they had black steel walls in them, forbidding anyone or any emotional feeling to enter. That's what I found most fascinating about him. Everything about him had a story. A mystery no one could solve. What more could there be to him? I twitched.

"Kira…?"

A familiar voice came in contact and broke through my world, and I looked up. Donna smiled.

"Come on, we gotta go…" Donna said, and she gave a glare at the teacher. Almost viscously.

I looked back to my friends and they all seemed to have gone silent. I didn't notice this, until now. I gulped. In their eyes and on their faces, they were cold and dark. And with the expression of wrath and annoyance on their faces, like they just got done watching a bad movie. They suddenly transformed into other people that I didn't recognize. They were people that just suddenly began to hate and I've never seen them like this, even towards a teacher. I wanted to ask them what was wrong, but they all got up swiftly and all turned away and walked the other way.

"Ok," I got up from my table and walked away, thinking no more of Mr. Vlad…and it may have been in vain.

_**5:45 in the Evening**_:

"I had fun…" I whispered, but it was a lie.

I…forgot that I was even in a mall a while ago. Throughout the walk I began to have a headache about…things…while my friends shopped and talked amongst themselves, but not as happily as before. But they treated the clothes like they were…nothing but scraps. Usually they buy something from Hot Topic or Claires, but they got nothing. But I bought some stuff too.

I felt that I changed into a different person also. I feel I didn't…belong here. I felt I needed to be elsewhere. Maybe nowhere. Maybe I needed to run away from Mr. V after all. He was a distraction almost.

Why did Mr. Vlad have to come here? Why did he have to make things complicated without even trying? It was true. He was just dazzling like that. With one sight of him, things seemed to have gone off between me and my friends. No matter how close we were.

"Ok, well…we gotta go…see ya soon! Later!" Tanya and Sonya walked off towards the exit with nothing else to say.

Their ride came and Donna and Alika had already left without a word, too. They just left and I felt we had all become strangers. Strangers with some rude connections that suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They began to act haughty. Was there something I missed? It wasn't like them to just walk away without a gleeful goodbye. It was just me and Alex now, and we were talking.

"Well, this was a good, day, huh?" I began to start a conversation.

"I guess it was…"

"Any ideas on what we'll be doing next weekend? Maybe go see another movie? Maybe…"

"Yea. Maybe…"

"Hmm. I'm tired…" I sighed.

"Me, too…"

This was too awkward for words.

"So…uh, I noticed that those other guys didn't seem to like it that Mr. Vlad was around. Do you have any…clue…?" I asked sliding the subject in, and Alex sighed.

Alex was silent, and I knew she had something to tell me. Alex sniffed and rubbed her nose, like she had allergies. But everyone else and I knew that that was a sign that Alex was nervous or scared. Or irritated. Or angry.

"Ummm…" Alex mumbled.

"What's wrong with you guys? You guys…changed completely in one day? How can that happen? Was it the food? Was it the clothes? What was it…?" I asked, eagerly.

"Well, it's not those things. It's a littler weird to talk about…"

"You can tell me…"

"Yea…I noticed, too. We acted weird. Well, we all talked about it before…about, um, Mr. Vlad… We had to get it out of our systems…like, literally…" Alex clicked her tongue in her mouth and frowned.

Her expression especially seemed gloomy or even…scared. Like the rest of my friends today. She wasn't herself. Was Alex sweating? She twitched her fingers. I waited for her to continue.

"Umm…"

"Why didn't you guys call me…or something? When did you guys talk about this? Why didn't you guys tell me?" I asked, politely.

"Well, we were going to tell you…but we forgot to talk to you about it. Since we were…ya know, shopping and thinking about…stuff," Alex smiled. A sheepish lame excuse, but I'll let it slide.

"Ok, well you can tell me now…I'm here, so you can tell me…" I smiled and wanted to assure her that I was all ears for this.

This seemed to be important.

"Well, there's this thing…about him, Kira. Have you noticed it?" Alex asked with a fervent voice and she was obviously serious.

"Noticed what? What! What do you mean?" I asked and I got a bad vibe from Alex, like she's been keeping in her thoughts for too long.

"Are you serious? I mean, like, ya know…the whole…creepy thing about him…" Alex whispered lowly, and she made it seem that someone was trying to eavesdrop on our conversation.

"What? What…'_creepy_'…thing about him?" I didn't understand what Alex was trying to say about him.

I mean, sure that there was something mysterious about him. But everyone has a mysterious thing going on about. Everyone had a secret, and it seemed that Alex brought this conversation to the point where it made Mr. Vlad…seem crazy. Some sort of psycho of another sort. Like he was a secret murderer or something. Alex's face seemed to be…scared or worried about something. I didn't really notice it until now, that there was something majestic and otherworldly about Mr. Vlad…my history teacher. Alex rubbed her nose again.

"There's something…dark…about him," Alex shook her head," Something's not right about him. Like, we can just sense it from him. It's not normal, Kira… This guy's a freak, I'm telling you!"

I scoffed.

"Is that all…? So what? You guys are just creeped out by him. Why are you guys suddenly scared of him? You guys don't even know him…!" I pointed out, and I suddenly thought this was stupid.

I'm not even sure if this conversation was even worth talking about, and it slowly made me angry. Both angry and depressing all at the same time. Alex seemed to be…very stiff like a statue.

"You don't understand," Alex whispered, and she closed her eyes and it looked like she had been thinking too many gloomy thoughts.

"Well, can you help me understand?"

"Um…" Alex rubbed her nose and scratched her head. Her eyes looked bored and droopy, and I was worried. I took a deep breathe.

"Ok, can we talk about it now? Everything you know…and everything you feel?" I asked, hoping that I would get more info on what my friends thought about Mr. Vlad. Either if it was positive or negative.

To me it almost seemed unfair, that he was unable to defend himself at the moment. Alex looked in another direction.

"Ok…well, can we talk about this tonight? My ride's here…" Alex pointed towards a red car that pulled up at the entrance. The car honked and we both waved back in return. I was sad, because we didn't have enough time to talk anymore.

"Ok….well, I'll see you…"

Alex waved and she gave a smile. A smile. It's better than a simple wave and just walking off, and I missed Alex already and our private conversation. Alex climbed in her car and drove off and I was looking forward to talking to her tonight. There was many questions that needed answering and…I hoped that Kira was the one to give them to me. It would be just a regular conversation between friends. I put my bags down on the ground. My fingers ached in a way, from carrying those bags around for some time. And all I needed at the moment was to go home. And find a ride somehow. Well, the bus would be coming around, so I could wait 10 minutes and get on board.

"_Ms. Howl_…?"

Oh….

My…

God…

That…voice.

Familiar!

So familiar!

I was going to die! I am going to die! Death! Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Is it…who I think it is! Is it! It better not! Would it? Is it! I'm going to die! Right now! Die! Die! Die! Die! Oh god!

My blood froze…literally…and I couldn't move.

I can't move! I can't move! I can't move! I didn't have the will power to turn around or even talk! I forgot to breathe. What the hell was happening!

"_Ms. Howl_?"

That amazing dazzling voice asked again, and for me. Me! Can you believe that! That damn voice that could bewitch and capture the coldest hearted woman alive. My legs shook, but I turned around to gaze upon his face. I was about to have a heart attack. And die from sudden lung cancer.

"Hi…" I stuttered and…tried to remember how to breathe or at least…talk…or even communicate somehow.

"Good evening…" he smiled with a smirk on his perfect face. The light on his face was perfect, like he was at a photo shoot or something. For models.

"Hi…" I whispered.

"And how are you, Ms. Howl?"

"Fine…" I whispered.

"I assume you did some shopping? Fine clothing, yes?"

"I guess…" I whispered again.

Was this going to be awkward?

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"What? Oh, uh, I'm waiting for the bus to come around. I gotta get home. Before evening comes.

"I see. If I can offer. May I give you a ride back home?"

"Um," I mumbled.

Ok, technically he wasn't a stranger. And he wasn't a friend either. I barely knew the guy. So could I accept or not? He was very handsome, but I didn't want to be friends with this guy right? No, I didn't. My friends thought he was creepy. A freak show. A stranger almost. Should I agree? Would he kidnap me and kill me with an axe? Drop my body into a lake? Ah, the hell with it.

"Ok! Thanks! Ah, I thought I was going to break curfew before the evening. Man, I would've been in trouble!"

"Yes, before evening comes-Oh, wherever are my manners? Let me got those heavy bags for you."

He picked up my bags, put them in the trunk. Mr. V lead me to the back of the parking lot, where his truck was. It was a nice truck. Grey colored. Looking big and tough. Mr. V opened the door for me.

"Thanks!"

"My pleasure!" he responded," Buckle up, Kira…"

(Writer: Ok I now it's been awhile since a new chapter was posted up. So, leave positive comments please! I feed off of them!)


	6. String and White Sand

Chapter 6:

"Yea, just go down the road and take a left. My house is a few ways down…" I smiled. Rolling down my sleeves.

My teacher kept his eyes on the road, keeping to himself, listening to what I had to say. He kept driving, and missed the turn.

"Um, Mr. V… you missed the turn," I chuckled.

He kept driving, looking at the trees and fences. A boy on a bike peddled past us. I looked back.

"Mr. V, you can turn around at the next street."

My teacher, turned on the radio. Playing its tunes, Mr. V casually leaned back in his seat. We missed the next street.

"Mr. V! You missed the turn again…"

To my absolute horror… Mr. V turned up the radio. The sound of Pop music bounced off the speakers. He was ignoring me.

"Mr. V! Hello!" I yelled," Hello! Take me home, please!"

His hand went to his left, searching for a specific button. His finger pressed the Lock button. I heard a click on all doors. A small panic started. I tried to open my door, but it didn't help none.

"What are you doing!"

I unlocked it, but he pressed the button again.

"Quit it! Drop me off!" I unlocked the door.

He pressed the button again.

"Stop it!" I rolled the down the window, trying to ease my mind that I had some control over this situation.

"Mr. Vlad! Hey!" I hit his arm.

He looked at me. Those eyes that had danger spilled all around them. This was it, I finally realized, that I was being kidnapped.

"Help! Help!" I yelled out the window.

My head was yanked back, as I realized he was pulling my hair back. Like a damn leash or something. My teeth grinded together.

"Aaaagh! Let go!" I groaned and screamed, grabbing back my hair. He rolled up the window, as he looked ahead, still trying to be cautious.

I bounced forward, honking the horn and trying to get the keys out of the ignition. And I clawed at his hair and face! He grabbed my arms, and held them down.

"Sit down!" he yelled.

"Drop me off!" I unbuckled, and went for the lock on the door.

But then he yanked back my hair. Pulling strands right from the root, my skull stinging from the inside. His palm held the back of my head, then thrusted my head forward, bashing against the dashboard. All lights went out.

The feeling of wanting to be home was sensational. Waking up to a place unknown was horrifying. The dirt under my palms and knees. A white dirt, almost like sand, from it had a strange smell to it. It had the feeling of ash to it. The only light was between the floor boards, which was only little rays seeping through.

The walls were brick, but I was sure they were stone. In the walls, I found string. Just string, white string. It seemed to be pasted to the wall, almost like a web, a very flat web. But there was something more to that. To my extreme terror…my hair was cut. It used to be to my hips, but now I found it was to my shoulders. My hair! And I was even proud of my hair.

The room looked like a small cellar, almost like a basement. But I didn't see any entry ways or exits. So I had no idea how I got here. But as I observed my cut hair, I found blood in my fingernails. I touched my forehead, and a small gash was on it. For a moment, I remembered it was from the dashboard. I remembered that I was yelling. Of course. My teacher had kidnapped me. I sat in that cellar, thinking of what he's going to do with me.

There was no actual place to sit in the room. It was all trash and junk. I gathered a bunch of newspapers and sat down, kicking up some dust. My pants were powdered white, along with my shirt. For awhile longer, the dust got in my hair, and I thought it really was ash. I sat there, thinking about what time it was. What was the date? How long was I asleep when he hit me? But most importantly…how I was going to escape from this hell hole.

"Hello! Can anyone hear me! Please! Hello! Hello! Someone help me!" I yelled, pacing around in circles. My head always looking up.

The light through the floorboards didn't change, for I saw no shadows walk across. There was no one else, there was only me. There was loneliness. I looked down at my fingers, seeing I cut my nails only 3 days ago, so I couldn't claw my way through the boards. But that was only a thought of desperation thought. This was all bad luck. But I knew I couldn't wait for my nails to grow back, to escape from here. What I needed was the police.

There was no clock to tell me when to go to sleep. But I laid down in the white ashes, and it was so cold now, but I wanted to find a way to sleep somehow. Fearing the next day to come. I had no cellphone or anything. There was no connection to the outside world.

(Writer: I am...SO...sorry that this chapter was so freakn short. But please...! Comments are most appreciated! Thanks! ^_^)


End file.
